


Lavabos

by kingdomfaraway



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomfaraway/pseuds/kingdomfaraway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strip Scramble, a Dominic Monaghan original.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavabos

"Azido. 34 points for me!"

"That's not a bloody word!"

"Is too!"

"What does it mean then, huh?"

Dominic ran out of the room and left Billy sitting crossed armed in his chair. His eyes wondered over the Scrabble board and towards Dom's rack of letters.

"Don't peek at my letters!" Dom yelled from his bed room as he searched in his closet for his dictionary. Why'd he keep one in there was really anyone's guess. Billy chuckled as Dom's voice carried into the living room and stared with anticipation at the door way. A minute later Dom emerged paging through the dictionary. "Azido, relating to or containing the univalent group." Dom looked up smirking at Billy.

"Fine."

"Take it off then."

Billy crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "I really don't see the point of this game."

"It's easy. Anytime I make a word that gets more points than you, you take off your cloths. Same thing if you get one with more points than me."

"I can't believe we're playing strip Scrabble."

Dom smirked again and sat back down grabbing more letters. "It's a Dominic Monahgan original. Now, take it off."

Billy eyed him before lifting his leg on the table. He narrowly missed knocking his letter off as he reached over and took off one sock and flung it right at Dom. "Happy?"

"Very." Dom removed the sock from his shoulder and tossed it on the ground. "Your turn then."

Twenty minutes later Billy sat in his chair in a pair of boxers staring at his words. It was Dom's turn and he was sure he was going to be naked any minute now.

"What's keepin you?" Billy asked Dom.

"I'm thinking. Genius takes time."

"How'd you get so wordy anyways?"

"World Championship of Scrabble."

"There's a World Championship of Scrabble?"

"Yes, there is and you're never going to win it."

Billy stuck out his tongue. "Why didn't you ask Elijah to play or something? He's more of a game person then I am. I reckon I wont win.  
"And you're not." Dom placed his letters on the board and grinned. "Bingo. Take those boxers off."

"Wait, lavabo?"

"A washbasin and a tank with a spigot that are fastened to a wall. Now take off your boxers Billy Boyd."

Billy raised an eyebrow. "Is there something you're trying to tell me Dom?"

"Yes. Take off your boxers. I want to see you naked not Elijah."

Billy looked at him oddly and stood up. "You what?"

Dom stood up quickly and advanced towards him staring at him. "I didn't stay up all night learning half the words in the dictionary to not get you naked."

Billy laughed and slipped out of his boxers as Dom grabbed him and kissed him.


End file.
